1. Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to preventing the dissemination of malicious code and, more particularly, to the secure transfer of untrusted files from portable storage media.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, portable storage media have been a common transmission vector for malicious software (referred to herein as “malware”) such as viruses and trojans. Conventional virus scanners are too slow to respond to files that are typically opened as soon as they are transferred onto a computer. Even on-access scanners suffer from slow updating of signature databases and inability to detect polymorphic malware.
At the same time, businesses are coming under increasing pressure to allow customers to bring in their own files on such portable media devices. For example, print shop customers may provide originals for print jobs in digital format via portable media devices, and tax preparation services are faced with customers who have tax forms and other tax data stored in digital form. Accordingly, there is a need for a secure method of file importation from portable storage media that keeps businesses' computers secure while allowing easy access to customers' digital files.